


Longing

by kramer



Series: A Wizard's Touch [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kramer/pseuds/kramer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что происходит сейчас, на него не похоже. Совсем. И он знает почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

\- Ну, Мерлин, ты как думаешь? Кто первее, я или Рокс?

\- Никто, если вы оба не соберетесь и не сконцентрируетесь на поставленной задаче, - сухо отвечает Мерлин.

\- Я собран.

Мерлин выжидает пару секунд.

\- Посмотри, он уходит.

Эггси вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, выискивая в толпе их цель. Черт!

\- Повезет в другой раз, Эггси.

\- Ой, заткнись, Мерлин, - он расталкивает людей, чтобы догнать мужчину, с которого не сводит глаз.  
Пожалуй, следовало внимательнее слушать Мерлина, когда он говорил о собранности. Но не мог же он упустить возможность подразнить координатора, флиртуя с другим мужчиной. И зная, к тому же, что на том конце провода Мерлину все прекрасно слышно.  
Стоит добавить к этому решимость Рокси быть лучше напарника во всем, и вот уже тот факт, что он заметил объект первым, вообще кажется счастливой случайностью.

\- Ланселот установила контакт, - говорит Мерлин минутой позже.

В толпе раздается смех, Эггси недоволен.

 _\- Блять._

Даже через наушник слышно, как Мерлин растягивается в улыбке.

\- Очень плохо, Эггси. Я был уверен, что ты справишься лучше.

\- Отвали.

Мерлин усмехается, а Эггси закатывает глаза. Он возвращается к бару, чтобы заказать себе что-нибудь, пока Рокси доделывает начатое. Как обычно. Рокси _всегда_ достается все самое лучшее.

Но дело в том, что Эггси даже не нужно вот это все-самое-лучшее. Это, скорее, дело принципа. Он _может_ работать лучше. Он _знает_ , что может. Просто ему никогда не выдавалось шанса это доказать. Он не понимает, неужели, он недостаточно привлекателен для них? _Слишком_ привлекателен? Почему _всегда_ Рокси?

Блять, да зачем он вообще здесь? Толку от него тут никакого, да и время уже позднее. Он бы с удовольствием предпочел пойти поспать, а не дожидаться здесь Рокси, которая, конечно, придет и начнет рассказывать, как она круто справилась.

\- Ты в порядке, Эггси?

\- Мгм. Да, все хорошо, - тихо отвечает он, спрятавшись за бокалом виски и приглядывая краем глаза за своей напарницей. 

\- Ты удивительно неразговорчив.

Эггси вздыхает. 

\- Не горю желанием разговаривать с самим собой.

\- Раньше тебя это не останавливало.

Он снова вздыхает.

\- Я просто устал, - он врет, все еще не выпуская Рокс из вида.

Ненадолго повисает молчание, в котором слышны щелчки кнопок клавиатуры, а потом Мерлин говорит:

\- У Вас отличное время, Ланселот. А у нашего Галахада, похоже, проблемы. Возвращайтесь в гостиницу и дожидайтесь следующих указаний.

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает Рокси, встречаясь с Эггси взглядом.

\- Вы отлично поработали. Оба.

Дальше снова следует щелчок, и Эггси решает, что Мерлин отключился, доверяя им действовать далее по своему усмотрению. Рокси кивает ему и исчезает в проходе. Через пару секунд Эггси встает и идет за ней.

\- Ты в порядке? – они садятся в машину, она хмурит брови и тревожно смотрит на него, - кажется, Мерлин волнуется за тебя.

Эггси изображает на лице что-то вроде «Боже мой, Рокс».

\- Да о чем ты? Он же просто гонит.

Рокси хмурится еще больше.

\- Не похоже на то.

\- Это потому что ты ищешь скрытый смысл там, где его нет, ясно? – наигранно весело подмигивает он, она вздыхает.

\- Он сказал, и я цитирую: _«Галахад постоянно чем-то обеспокоен. Заканчивайте работу и везите его домой, как можно скорее, пока он совсем не растерял концентрацию и не подверг опасности вас обоих»_ , - говорит она, пытаясь имитировать акцент координатора, - не похоже, что он «просто гонит».

Эггси смотрит на нее, не отрываясь.

\- Погоди, что? – спрашивает он, - когда он это сказал?

\- Как раз перед тем, как я получила приглашение от нашего объекта.

Теперь хмурится Эггси, он не в восторге от того, что Мерлин отключил его от беседы.

\- _Блять, Мерлин,_ \- тихо выругивается он.

Нет, серьезно, какого хуя? Он _никогда_ этого не делал. Они втроем - команда, они всегда вместе. Никто ничего не решает за чужой спиной. Никогда.

Чертов…

\- Эггси, - мягко говорит Рокс и берет его за руку, ладони его сжаты в кулаки, - он просто хотел помочь, он волнуется за тебя. Честно говоря, ты и правда не в лучшей форме. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вырывается стон.

\- Я сказал тебе, все нормально. Может, хватит уже?

Она драматично вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит в ответ. Когда они добираются до отеля, она прощается почти не слышно.  
Что ж, он и тут налажал. Просто прекрасно.

Он проверяет мини-бар и тяжело опускается в кресло. Потом он пьет джин, бессмысленно смотря куда-то сквозь оконное стекло.  
Он делает еще глоток, откидывается назад и проводит ладонью по векам.

\- Блять.

Он вздыхает, запускает руку в волосы.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Все нормально, - спокойно отвечает Мерлин, - тебе лучше?

Эггси даже не удивлен. Он подозревал, что Мерлин все это время оставался на линии. Он часто так делал.

\- Да.

Да?

\- Нет, я не знаю. Наверное.

\- Эггси?

Он вздыхает, потом снова отпивает из бутылки. 

\- Я накосячил. Мне жаль. Я чуть не провалил миссию.

\- Ланселот все уладила, - спокойно отвечает Мерлин, - что происходит, Эггси? Обычно ты не так рассеян, у тебя все в порядке?

Пальцы сжимаются вокруг горла бутылки.

\- Эггси.

Он шумно выдыхает.

\- Эггси, ты…

\- Почему ты не даешь мне эти миссии? Я не хуже Рокси, я хорошо работаю.

Мерлин удивлен этим внезапным откровением.

\- О чем ты говоришь, Эггси? - мягко спрашивает он, будто говорит с капризным ребенком.

\- Все эти миссии типа «втерись в доверие к объекту». Они всегда достаются Рокси, так ведь?

В наушнике слышится звук, подозрительно похожий на тот, когда кружку ставят на стол, и Эггси кажется, что им двоим предстоит о многом поговорить.  
Блин, да это все равно должно было случиться.

\- Эггси, - спокойно начинает Мерлин, - ты был там, не так ли? У тебя было задание, была инструкция, ты был в этом клубе.

\- И что?

Мерлин выжидает секунду.

\- Эггси, все было в твоих руках. Ты ничего не предпринял.

\- Да нифига.

Ему хочется спорить, в первую очередь, потому, что он ненавидит, когда Мерлин оказывается прав, но, честно говоря, какого хрена? Даже когда они вместе, основное задание _всегда_ выполняет Рокси. Всегда. Как будто он приходит туда только для того, чтобы в итоге все над ним посмеялись. Он ничего не предпринял? Да в пизду, там все заранее было понятно, они все это знают.

Они все…

\- Тебе было дано местоположение объекта, - спокойно продолжает Мерлин, - у тебя было задание. Ваши шансы с агентом Ланселот были равны. Ты был рассеян и несобран, ты даже не приблизился к объекту, не установил контакт.

\- Просто Рокси…

\- Выполняла свою работу, - перебивает его Мерлин, - вопрос только в том, почему ты этого не делал.

Эгсси хочет сказать, что это _чушь_ , это _какой-то бред_. Он выполнял свою работу. Еще бы! Он просто… выжидал. Ждал подходящего момента. Он выполнял свою хренову работу, ясно?

\- То есть ты думаешь, что я плохо отработал? – спрашивает он, просто, чтобы убедиться.

\- Нет, Эггси, - вздыхает Мерлин, - я _знаю_ , что ты плохо отработал, так почему бы тебе не успокоиться и не рассказать мне, что происходит.

От того, как он это говорит, без злобы или упреков, с какой-то особенной мягкостью, испаряется куда-то весь гнев, и Эггси кажется, что он пуст.

Это все не правда.

Это чистая правда.

Мерлин, как всегда, прав – он был в этом клубе, он видел объект, но ничего не предпринял. А Рокси, скорее, даже сделала им обоим одолжение тем, что не упустила момент. Если бы он был там один, то операция была бы уже провалена.

Да что это за херня? Он ведь _знает_ , что мог это сделать, черт побери! Тогда какого хрена не сделал?

\- Я… не знаю, - тихо признает он, разглядывая бутылку в своих руках, - бля, вот это я налажал, да?

Мерлин вздыхает.

\- Почему ты не говоришь, что с тобой происходит, Эггси? 

Он задумывается на секунду, смотрит в окно. Мрачноватый пейзаж. Наверное, он не сможет привыкнуть к Америке. Никогда.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

\- Я скучаю по тебе.

Впервые за долгое время повисшая тишина заглушает их дыхание. А потом Эггси слышит, как на том конце провода скрипит чужое кресло, и он вздрагивает от этого звука.

\- И по маме и Дэйзи, - спешит добавить он, закрывая глаза и вжимаясь в спинку кресла, - но, _блин_ , я… скучаю по тебе.

Он слышит усмешку на другом конце и тут же жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Все как обычно.

\- И это все? – легко спрашивает Мерлин, - а я-то боялся, что ты сдаешь позиции.

\- Отвали, а.

Мерлин молчит пару секунд.

\- Эггси.

\- Нет.

\- Я тоже скучаю.

\- Заткнись.

На другом конце слышится громкий выдох, означающий, что терпение Мерлина снова проходит проверку чужим упрямством.

_Так тебе и надо._

\- Скоро ты будешь дома, - мягко говорит Мерлин, - просто продержись еще неделю. Все закончится, не успеешь заметить.

\- Мне все равно.

\- Эггси.

Он не отвечает секунду, пытаясь сердиться, пока его вдруг не озаряет прекрасная мысль:

\- Можно тебя увидеть?

\- Что, прости?

Он уже проклинает себя – как же он жалок, спрашивая об этом. Эта чертова работа на нем сказывается. Раньше он ничего не имел против долгих командировок на других концах света. То, что происходит сейчас, на него не похоже. Совсем. И он знает почему.  
Эта миссия затянулась, они здесь почти два месяца, но он никогда не привыкнет к Америке. После того, что случилось с Гарри, от этой страны такое послевкусие во рту, которое не дает забыть об этой потере.

Он просто хочет попасть домой, обнять маму и сестру, зарыться в свитер Мерлина и знать, что все здоровы и живы и все возвращается на круги своя.   
Он знает, что без труда мог бы получить это предложение. Но, блять, все, о чем он мог думать – это когда он видел Мерлина в последний раз.

Он не успел попрощаться с Гарри, и он бы не хотел снова проходить через это. Он знает, что время, проведенное ими вместе, бесценно. Каждая минута. И когда Мерлин говорит с ним да-о-чем-угодно, он не может думать о задании, об объекте и о чертовом приглашении.

Рокси всегда была лучшим агентом. И сегодня она просто доказала это в очередной раз. 

\- Я хочу тебя увидеть.

Мерлин молчит, заставляя Эггси снова жалеть о сказанном.

\- Хорошо.

\- Серьезно?

Он резко выпрямляется, словно ожидая, что Мерлин в любую секунду может передумать.

\- Но только один раз.

\- Мне хватит, - уверяет Эггси и тянется за планшетом. 

Он нетерпеливо жмет на иконки, пока не встречается, наконец, с чужим неодобрительным взглядом.

\- Так лучше?

Он усмехается, встает с кресла и усаживается рядом с кроватью, прямо на полу.

\- Намного.

Чужие черты лица смягчаются, и Эггси замечает круги под глазами и усталый вид. Значит, этот идиот опять не сал всю ночь, пытаясь контролировать их операцию, сидя на другом конце света. 

Эггси знает, что не только поэтому Мерлин каждый раз отказывается от видеозвонков. Вторая причина – сохранять спокойное выражение лица ему не особенно удается. 

\- Отлично выглядишь, Мерлин, - дразнит его Эггси, наслаждаясь недовольным взглядом.

\- Осторожно, Эггси. Ты же не хочешь, чтоб твой рейс домой отменили, правда?

Он усмехается, откидывая голову на кровать.

\- Не, я этого не вынесу.

\- Значит, договорились.

Они улыбаются, и в какой-то момент начинает казаться, что все по-старому. Когда Мерлин так на тебя смотрит, можно почти убедить себя, что между вами не встали океан и несколько тысяч километров. 

Почти.

\- Ты, кстати, не забываешь присматривать за ДжейБи? – спрашивает Эггси, чтобы отвлечься.   
Не хочется говорить о работе, когда до дома остается всего неделя. Кажется, Мерлин его понимает.

\- Да, у него все в полном порядке, - уверяет Мерлин, - правда, мне кажется, он немного раздался в ширину. Скорее всего, потому, что твоя мама кормит его чуть больше, чем следует.

Эггси смеется, прикидывая, насколько сильно мама могла откормить его пса.

\- Я тебе клянусь, она любит это животное больше меня, - говорит он.

\- Надо будет тебе поговорить с ней по этому поводу, когда вернешься.

\- Да, наверное.

Взгляд Мерлина смягчается.

\- Совсем скоро, Эггси. Не раскисай.

\- Ладно. Спасибо, Мерлин… за все.

\- Что-нибудь еще тебя беспокоит?

\- Да нет, просто… у тебя есть минутка? Не хочу сидеть тут один.

Он вздыхает, смотрит на Эггси взглядом, полным спокойной нежности, и медленно кивает.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, - минутка у меня есть.

Эггси вскидывает брови, растягивается в улыбке.

\- Знаешь, Мерлин, ты самый лучший.

\- Да, Эггси, я знаю.


End file.
